Concert Series One - Trunks
by ZB
Summary: Chapter two, written by me, Tasuki. Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

The Concert Series   
  
Concert One: Trunks   
  
Authors' Box:   
Tasuki: Hi hi! It's Tasuki!   
Ferris: And Ferris!!!! Hurry, turn around, it's a Backstreet fic!!!   
Tasuki: *thsmacks (tm) Ferris* Don't tell them! Then they won't read! Baka!   
Ferris: I'm sorry, Tasuki!! *bows down* But...um...aw, crap I forgot what I was gonna say...   
Tasuki: *sweatdrop* Whatever...Anyhoo, we're having a sleepover and we're high-   
Ferris: -on Ramen-   
Tasuki: -and decided to write a series of joint fics! *does Dance o' Happiness*   
Ferris: Right! Hold it...*scrolls up* "Anyhoo"?! That's MY freakin word!!!! DAMMIT, Tasuki!!!!!   
Tasuki: *calmly* You misspelled "Damnit," Ferris.   
Ferris: And you misspelled "calmly", miss clam. (1)   
Tasuki: *looks around suspiciously* There's no proof of that, Cat-girl. Anyway, shouldn't we be writing the fic?   
Ferris: Holy chickens, Tasuki-woman!!! You're right!!!!!   
All of their combined muses: *tonelessly* Shameless Batman quote number one.   
Tasuki: Ahem. Now, I guess we should have the disclaimer!   
  
Mitsuki:   
I'm a little hentai   
With a big mouth!   
I own nothing   
Here is my pout.   
When my fics get steamed up   
Here me shout -   
Hey!   
You're not supposed to do that with a teapot!!   
((tm)Ferris)   
  
Tasuki: *raises an eyebrow* Was that necessary, Mitsuki?   
Mitsuki: Hell ya.   
Tasuki: *raises the other eyebrow* Um, ya know, a girl at keeper camp told me that only guys said that, so, um, is there something you need to tell me?   
Mitsuki and Ferris: NO!!!!!   
Tasuki: Oh, and Ferris believes that Mitsuki is secretly Mirai Trunks.   
Ferris: I WILL UNMASK THE TRUTH!!!! *looks at truth and begins to pull on its face* Dammit, it's not coming off!!!!!!!!   
Tasuki: *sweatdrop* Nevermind. Anyway, on with the warnings! Tenshi?   
Tenshi no Shinigami: I have nothing to say. No, wait - I do believe someone dies, but that's it.   
Tasuki: Ooooookay. Mitsuki?   
Mitsuki: Bwuhahahahaha. Lotsa mayhem! Er, uh, not exactly fighting, per say...*snickers*   
Tasuki: Well, that's true. I'm afraid to ask, but, Marimei?   
Marimei: YEEEEEEEEEEES! LOTS AND LOTS OF FLUFFY FLUFF~! And then some, uh, other stuff, but that's not my department!   
Tasuki: Oh my. Oh, and we now get to introduce Ferris's newest muses, Bob and Joe! They're lovers!   
Ferris: *looks up from drawing* They are?   
Tasuki: Yes. They are.   
  
Typed warning:   
Yaoi! Yaoi! Yaoi! Yaoi! Yaoi! Yaoi! Yaoi! Yaoi! Yaoi! Yaoi! Yaoi! Yaoi! Yaoi! Yaoi!   
Oh, and did I mention there's yaoi? Yes, yes I did. So I won't get any Trunks/Pan lovers *shudders* writing me reviews that say:   
"I lik yur story. Is it a yaio? Make it a Trunks/Pan and ill luv u 4ever!!!!!"   
Ferris: If you do, I'll bust a cap in yo ass!   
Tasuki: It's true. She's been wanting to do this ever since we saw Save the Last Dance last night.   
Um, slight death, I think. I'm pretty sure Ferris is going to kill someone, most likely -   
Ferris: Shhhhh! Don't tell them!   
Tasuki: Okay! Um, Videl-bashing, uh, anything else, Ferris?   
Ferris: I dun think so!   
Tasuki: Alrighty then! On with da fic!   
  
'Thoughts'   
*actions*   
  
Concert Series 1   
Trunks: If Ya Want It to Be Good Girl (Get Yourself a Bad Boy)   
  
by Tasuki-chan, Neko Ferris-chan, and all five of their muses   
  
  
~*~Goten~*~   
  
"Trunks!" I yelled. "TRUNKS!"   
"Huh?" he said intelligently.   
"Hey! Guess what I found!" I said, brandishing a flyer.   
"What is it?" he asked, taking the flyer from me.   
"Read it, 'Kuso(2)!" I said.   
"Hmm, it's a flyer for Talent Night at school. I would care because?"   
"Well, I thought you might wanna know! I mean, you sing really well and all."   
"Oh, thanks, but I already knew."   
"Okay. Hey, I'll see ya at four then?" I said. I lived for these spars.   
"Oh, gomen, but I won't be able to make it today. I'm busy."   
"Why?" What could possibly be doing?   
"Project."   
"What kind of project?"   
"Secret kind."   
"Oh."   
"Ja ne," Trunks said, jumping into the air to head home.   
"Bye!" I called, but by then he was out of earshot.   
'Hmm, I wonder what he's working on...'   
  
~*~Trunks~*~   
  
(A/N: Right here, the writing style will change a bit, because I, Ferris, am writing it. I'll write all the Trunks POVs, and Tasuki writes Goten's. Arigatou!)   
  
I got into the air and headed for home. I wanted to make sure that everything was perfect, so I didn't screw up at the last minute. That was the last thing I wanted. As the wind blew my hair into my face, I began to see the outline of my large home, Capsule Corporation.   
I got inside, and was greeted, as usual, by Goku's love-monkey...uh, I mean, my dad, Vegeta. Hehe...Uh, anyhoo, where were we? I know! My eternal adoration for cheese...I mean Goten, Goten!!!   
"Why are you home so late, boy?!" the love-m-err, my dad said. (A/N: You wouldn't believe how hard it is to write this with Tasuki behind me, making me laugh every 5 seconds.).   
'I was talking to the son of your love-monkey,' I thought, but, err...   
"I was just talking to Goten." Now, come on, you know I can't say that!! I'll get my ass kicked.   
"Kakarotto's son?"   
"Uh, yeah. There's another Goten?"   
"Well...err...uh...BULMA!!! Where's my duck tape(3)?!"   
"Oh, shit..." I bolted for my room immediately.   
I didn't need to see that...I really didn't. Now, to work on my secret project...   
  
~*~Videl~*~   
  
'Where's Gohan so I can blackmail - ?!'   
Blackness...   
  
~*~Goten~*~   
  
I finished my homework just in time to hear a whoop of joy from the livingroom. It sounded kinda like Gohan, actually...I ran downstairs and into the room. Gohan was doing a Booty Dance o' Victory (tm) and scaring the crap out of Okaasan.   
"What is it, Gohan?" I asked, ever the clueless younger brother.   
"Check out the tv!" he said, never loosing his rhythm whilst booty dancing.   
I looked and whooped just like Gohan had a minute ago. Oh yeah, you don't know what happened. Well, here's what the dude said:   
"A National Tragedy has occurred today. The super-strong daughter of the World's Savior, Mrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Saatan! Saatan Videl, was crushed today by a Freak Flying Mad Cow. There was much mourning today. Videl-san will be laid to rest this Saturday. The FFMC has not been captured as of late."   
(A/N: Actually, he was. He was delicious.)   
Gohan and I bounced around the room for a good ten minutes before we realized that we were gonna need to sit down soon. Okaasan walked over to us.   
"Did they say when and where the funeral was?" she asked.   
"Uh, no, but they'll probably announce it on the news later or somethin'. Why?" I asked slightly suspicious.   
"Because we're going."   
  
~*~Random Bird Number One~*~   
  
Oooh. Worm. Ooooh. Biiig worm. Lookie, a human, and I need to go!   
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" ? What the stuff I just dropped on that guy's head? Hmm. Maybe they dropped a really big worm or somethin'...expensive car!   
  
~*~Trunks~*~   
  
I was up in my room doing my "big secret project", when I heard a resonating scream. Oh, well...hey, is that a bird on my dad's windshield? Whatever, it's not important...Unlike this project. This project was important. Very important. It was so important, it was...IMPORTANT. (A/N: Insert Tasuki's deep man voice, borrowed from the guys on her Scholar's Bowl Team!) So, uh...yeah, it was important, as I'm sure you can tell. Now, time to start a new paragraph.   
I like pink flamingoes. Don't tell anybody. This is between you, me, and this tape recorder. (A/N; We told you we were high on ramen, but did you listen? Nooooo.) (A/N: Stop putting author's notes in my part of the story, Tasuki!!) So, like, um, the girls stopped putting the author's notes in Ferris's part of the story. Uh, yeah. You can just tell they're messed up.   
Back to the project. This had required some major bribery on my behalf to get the necessary materials from Bra. Not that Bra. The other Bra. You know what I'm talking about...My sister...dumbass hentais. So, she lent the stuff, and I got it. I can't tell you what it is or it'll spoil the ending! The girls at the keyboard are glaring at me now. Gawd, I'm stupid in this fic. I'll stop now.   
So, where was I? The quantitative secondary number divided by the division of six...   
My dad entered the room as I was saying something about fractions.   
"What are you talking about, boy?!" (He smelled like peanut butter.)   
"Uh..." I looked around for a moment. My eyes landed on the Playboy magazine sitting in the corner. Itchyrobe - I mean Yajirobi - had given it to me as a gag gift.   
"Um, bunnies?"   
"Bunnies don't do fractions."   
"Ehehe...I knew that...err...why are you in my room?"   
He held up the Duck Tape silently.   
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!" faded into the distance as I jumped out the window. I would've landed in the thorn bushes had it not been for the fact that I remembered I could fly. (Just think happy thoughts!!{Of Gooooooooooten!!})   
  
To Be Continued!!!   
  
Endnotes:   
Tasuki: Sooooo, what did you think? Trust me, it does have a plot, we'll get to it eventually...   
Ferris: Yeah!!! And I think that green tea tastes like liquid napkins!!! Oh, yeah, we didn't introduce Bob and Joe yet!! *presents Bob and Joe*   
Bob: (all cducktive) Hi.   
Joe: (all hyper-y) Hello!!! Uh, Ferris kinda gave me some of that green tea stuff and it's nasty but it makes me feel hyper. Ooh, look at the froggies!!! They're falling from the sky!!   
Bob: Shut up. *smooches Joe*   
Joe: *shuts up*   
Tasuki: *sweatdrop* Umm, note thingies!   
  
(1) - Whilst writing this, I wrote "calmly" as "clamly."   
(2) - Ya know, Trunks's original Japanese name is ToranKUSO (Kuso, kusu, whatever! Close enough!)   
(3) - Basically, Vegeta has yellow, feathery duck tape. That's also code for a "Goku-and-peanut-butter sandwich." That also means that if Trunks talks too much, he gets taped to a chair, and has to AHEM, watch...   
Tasuki: Only, of course, in Ferris's version. I'm a hentai, not a pervert. I consider them to be two different things! *sticks nose in the air*   
  
Tasuki, Ferris, and the Muses: Read and Review~!   
  
  
  



	2. And So the Plot Congeals...

Title: Concert Series One - Trunks 2/3-4?  
  
Author: Tasuki  
  
Current Mood: Evil and proud of it!!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Mild swearing, more Videl-bashing, possible Victorious Hindquarters Maneuvering, (also known as da Booty Dance o' Victory TM) shounen ai-ness, daydreaming, Backstreet Boys, RAV, (Random Acts of Violence) general stupidity  
  
Author's Notes: Ferris and I have decided that we will switch off, one writing one chapter, the other writing the next, and so on. Now we start to get down to the actual plot!  
  
Ferris: There actually WAS a plot? I thought you said that just to get people to read!  
  
Tasuki: Hey! What are you doing here?  
  
Ferris: Raiding your fridge.  
  
Tasuki: Oh. On with da fic!  
  
  
  
Concert Series One - Trunks:  
  
Chapter Two  
  
by Tasuki and her muses, with no help from Ferris, who is currently raiding her fridge  
  
|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~ |~*~|  
  
Boring Narrator Guy: In our last chapter, young Trunks was - aaack! *gets stuffed into a closet by Mitsuki*  
  
Mitsuki: Bo~ring! Last time, Trunks was planning something really important that he couldn't tell anyone about, a bird crapped on a guy and ran into Veggie's car, Videl died, and Ferris raided Tasuki's fridge. Let's see what they're doing now!  
  
|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~ |~*~|  
  
|~*~|Point of View|~*~|  
  
::Thoughts::  
  
||Thoughts||  
  
*actions*  
  
|~*~|Goten|~*~|  
  
While Gohan stayed downstairs and argued with Okaasan, I went up to my room for a while. I wondered what Trunks was doing right then. Probably working on his secret project right now. I stared out the window for a while. Why did I have to like him so much? It wasn't fair! It wasn't! Most guys my age were flirting with girls and hanging out. Me? I was training just in case some ugly alien from outer space came to destroy the Earth for one reason or another and crushing on my best friend. Well, just goes to show how normal us Saiya-jins are.  
  
||Hold it, this isn't good! Don't become depressed! Perk up already! This isn't like you!|| said a weird voice inside my head.  
  
::Who the hell are you and what do you want?:: I asked.  
  
||I, my dear Goten, am you. Well, more like your subconscious, actually. I know what your deepest, darkest secrets and desires are,|| it chuckled evilly.  
  
::Do you have a name?:: I asked. Well, if I was going to talk to it, it might as well have a name.  
  
||My name is Voldiepants,|| it said, with a hint of pride.  
  
::Voldiepants?:: I asked. ::Come one, you're not just joshing with me, are you?::  
  
The voice sounded hurt. ||You don't like my name?|| it asked.  
  
::No, just making sure that's what I heard. It's better than something like, oh, Videl, or some such name.:: Hey, it was true.  
  
||Very true. So, anyway, when are you gonna screw this guy already?||  
  
::WHAT?!::  
  
||You heard me! When are you and Trunks gonna perform the Mating Ritual? Do the deed? Slide home? Romp in the car? Make it to the backseat? Do the - ||  
  
::I get the point already! Shut up!::  
  
||Hey, you asked.||  
  
::Quiet, incompetent fool.::  
  
||Whatever.||  
  
Somewhere off in the distance, Trunks sneezed.  
  
"Someone must be talking about you," said his mother, Bulma.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Could you hand me those wires over there?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Tasuki: Alrighty! You want a continuation? Run to Ferris Akai@tuxedomask.com and complain. Ball's in your court, hon.  
  
Ferris: Okie! *wanders off to go write the third chapter* But, of course, you'll never see it if you don't review!  
  
Tasuki: So what are you waiting for?!  
  
Review!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


End file.
